


Send them Off! (Into a Lake)

by firegrilled



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shit Hits The Fan, Stranded, Wingman!Blue Lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/pseuds/firegrilled
Summary: Lance tells Hunk there's something important he really needs to tell him and convinces him  to go off castle for it. After dawdling too long and losing his courage, Blue Lion decides to speed up the process and drops the boys off in a lake until they can say what needs to be spoken.  Little does Lance know that isn't the only thing Blue Lion is doing while he and Hunk wander the planet.





	Send them Off! (Into a Lake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c0cunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/gifts).



> Happy birthday Coco!

The Paladin armor was a remarkable piece of technology, and Hunk admired that. Its ability to respond instantly to quite a variety of situations proved an invaluable asset time and time again. In space? Oxygen breather. Stranded in the desert? Built in cooling system. Floating in zero gravity? Jetpack. All perfect responses to the shenanigans their line of work put them through. Or even when they bring those situations upon themselves.

In this case, Blue Lion ejecting Hunk and Lance into an emerald green lake on some undiscovered alien planet. Bless the suits and their impact resistant nature. Also the aforementioned breathers. As soon as both boys reached the shore, in time to see Blue flying in the distance and crashing head first into an aquamarine mesa, they collapsed onto the blue powdery sand.

“What was that, Lance?” Hunk questioned through the helmet’s comm before removing his helmet. Water cascaded down as he pulled it off. Lance copied the gesture and evacuated the water from his helmet too.

“Dunno,” Lance admitted. He shook his head to air dry his hair, satisfied when it puffed up. “I’m just glad I picked an oxygen rich planet.”

“You don’t know? You’re the one who ejected us! Into a lake!” Hunk pointed directly at the emerald green body of water. “I know I like my showers, but we have a castle with that and heated water.”

“I didn’t do it, amigo. Blue dropped us off. Traitorous cat!” Lance yelled into his comm.

“Well, let’s go find the pretty kitty and ask him,” Hunk shook his head. “Since _someone_ said there was something direly important they had to tell me off-castle.”

Lance’s shoulders sunk as guilt crept into his head. Quietly he placed helmet back on, trying to find where blue probably crash landed. Thankfully he seemed to have stopped somewhere near the mesa according to the sensors. “Let’s go this way. It looks like he stopped moving for now at least.”

Hunk slipped his helmet on as well to verify the truth of that statement. Satisfied, he pointed at the lilac colored brush. “We just gotta go through the purple tree bush looking things.”

“Awesome, let’s go!” Lance cheered as he sprinted into the brush. Hunk shook his head as he watched Lance take off with more enthusiasm than he should have. Hunk let his eyes stray to Lance’s butt momentarily before he disappeared. It took all of five ticks before Lance’s screams came over the com.

“Lance? Lance!” Hunk called out to no avail. He quickly took off for the bushes and carefully looked for his fellow paladin. Following Lance’s trail wasn’t difficult and he soon found the cause of panic.

“Ouch…” Lance groaned back finally.

Hunk found himself at the edge of a steep hill, and down at the bottom in dusty, tangled mess was Lance.

“You okay, buddy?”

“You tell no one this happened,” Lance spoke back, more embarrassed than hurt.

Being more cautious than his partner, Hunk slid down the edge of the hill while Lance slowly pulled brush off and he dusted himself. “Are you okay?”

“Of course, of course… ouch,” Lance waved off his concerns until he took his first step. Watching Lance crumble to the ground only made Hunk flinch. “I might’ve sprained my ankle a teensy bit.”

Once on the same ground as his unlucky friend, Hunk jogged over to examine Lance’s leg. He pressed around the tender area, feeling for broken bones. Lance flinched several times but kept the sounds muffled. “Good news is I think you’re right, bad news is I doubt you can walk on it. Or should walk on it for that matter.”

“Thanks, doc. How many hours do I have left to live?” Lance rolled his eyes at the prognosis. Hunk merely dropped the leg and started walking towards the mesa. “Hey! Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find Blue and radio the others for help since you seem comfortable being on the ground,” Hunk shrugged, not looking back.

“Wait, Hunk! Don’t leave me you lovable, kind, genius. Take me with you.”

The yellow paladin froze and made the mistake of looking back. Lance was already on his knees, face in the dirt and hands clasped together in the air begging. Despite being exasperated with Lance’s antics, he couldn’t leave him behind.

With a drawn out sigh he returned for his friend. “Fine, lean on me. But no more surprises.”

“Thanks, Hunk. Don’t believe those Garlans who talk shit behind your back. You’re a great fellow.”

“What do Garlans say about me?” Hunk narrowed his eyes at Lance.

Lance stroked an imaginary beard on his helmet. “Don’t know. Probably say you’re a bringer of death and destruction.”

“B-but I’m a bringer of food goop. And occasionally Pidge when they’re too into their work.” Hunk countered as he stepped into the brush once again.

Slowly but steadily they began their journey through the brush, flinching momentarily every time a branch would hit one or the other. Or every other step since Lance was keeping count.

“Thirty five.”

“Lance?”

Another branch slapped Hunk on the arm.

“Thirty six. Yes, Hunk?”

“Please keep count in your head.”

“Whatever you say, buddy,” He agreed as another branch hit him in the chest. “Thirty seven.”

Exhausted once again with his partner, Hunk stopped and unceremoniously dropped Lance into the bush.

“I said in your head.”

“Whoops. I think this counts as thirty eight though. What do you think?” Lance grinned under his blue helmet.

“I think I’m owed an explanation,” Hunk believed as he fell onto his butt. He stared at Lance, who merely averted his gaze to the blue brush. “Why are we here?”

Lance rolled his eyes, quickly averting the blame, “Because blue dropped us into a rather green pond, remember? Because that happened only like half an hour ago.”

“Not that. I want to know why you brought _me_ here. What was so important we had to leave the castle? That I had to leave Yellow behind.”

The yellow paladin watched as Lance squirmed in the bushes. His eyes bounced around all the remotely interesting blue leaves while he crossed his arms and curled into himself slightly. “I… wanted to say you’re the best chef in the castle?”

Hunk raised his eyebrows, his disinterested scowl not fading. “Uh huh. Well, I’m done with this.”

Lance tilted his head in confusion as Hunk rose to his feet and activated his bayard. The cannon manifested itself right in front of Lance’s face.

“Whoa, babe, that’s a bit drastic don’t you think?!” Lance raised his arms in front of his chest. Hunk merely pointed the cannon towards the mesa from before and shot a blast through the brush, clearing a path.

“You thought I was going to shoot you?” Hunk smiled. “I’m not Keith.”

“Point taken. Can you help a guy up?” Lance extended his hand, only for Hunk’s arms to remain crossed. “What?”

“Babe?” Hunk spoke, curiosity in his tone. Lance’s face fell as realization dawned upon him.

“Slip of the tongue?” Lance replied, trembling at the question. 

Hunk’s skeptical stare only continued. “Try again.”

Sighing in resignation, Lance finally looked Hunk straight in the eyes. “Since some traitorous cat deemed it necessary to drop us off in the middle of nowhere, try to drown me, and injure me, I guess I have no other choice.”

“Technically those were mostly your fault,” Hunk reminded him.

“Not the point.”

“Then what’s the point?”

“The point is… well, I like you. A lot,” Lance finally admitted. Hunk went wide eyed and froze. “I have for a while, but never had the courage nor the timing. You’re brave, smart, caring, and you laugh at my jokes. Plus you cook the best meals. After my mama of course. Can’t beat home cooking.”

Unable to face the yellow paladin once again, Lance stared at the lilac grass, and picked at a leaf on the bush. To his surprise, a hand appeared before his face. He grasped it without hesitation. An inhuman strength easily pulled him to his feet and near Hunk’s shoulder. He wrapped an arm around the yellow paladin and they started hobbling down the cleared path in silence.

After several minutes, Hunk finally broke the tense atmosphere with a question, “I thought you liked Allura, or those hot alien chicks we keep finding.”

“…Well they’re hot, so sure. But you’re different,” Lance reasoned as Hunk listened intensely. “Yeah they got looks, but so do you. You’re quite handsome and have a great personality to boot. You’re beautiful inside and out. I’ve known you long enough to realize that.”

They continued their journey in silence a bit longer until Hunk resumed his interrogation. “So you like boys and girls?”

“Hunk, my man, I can appreciate beauty in all its great forms,” Lance shot him his trademark grin. “Shiro has that rugged leader charm. Allura also has a commanding yet gentle grace to her. Coran is brilliant in a quirky father kind of way, if you’re into that stuff. I don’t judge. And even mullet head has that brooding pretty boy thing going for him. Don’t tell him I said that.”

The yellow paladin nodded in understanding, absorbing the information. “But why did you want to tell me this off castle? We could’ve talked in the rooms or something.”

“Are you kidding me? Someone could’ve heard us. I wanted you to know this, not them. Plus I wasn’t sure how you’d react so I wanted to give you privacy if you needed it…”

“On a deserted planet without Yellow Lion?” Hunk quirked an eyebrow.

“I didn’t say it was the best laid plan,” Lance confessed. He gulped when he saw a tiny smile form on Hunk’s face. “Well, what are you gonna say? Are you gonna drop me and leave me for Blue to find?”

“Why would I do that? I feel the same about you I guess,” Hunk’s smile widened. “Besides, I don’t think Blue would come for you since he did put us in this predicament.”

“Touché,” Lance frowned.

As if on a dare, the blue speeder from Blue Lion zoomed above the boys.

“Or not.”

“Blue! You returned for us, buddy!” Lance jumped for joy, letting go of Hunk’s shoulder momentarily and collapsing on the ground.

As the speeder lowered to the ground, Hunk scooped Lance up in his arms. “Let’s go home.”

Lance clung like a damsel around Hunk’s neck as they returned to Blue Lion, finding him with his shields up in a valley by a mesa sporting a new cliff face. Once inside Blue, Hunk helped Lance into the pilot seat and they quickly returned to the castle. 

“So…” Hunk wondered aloud.

“So what?” Lance replied.

“That was a fun first date?” Hunk shrugged.

Lance choked on his own spit and started coughing up a lung, earning a chuckle from Hunk. “F-first date? That was a terrible first date. Give me a second chance and I’ll make you swoon, I swear.”

“If you say so,” Hunk smiled as he relaxed in the cockpit.

Once they returned, Hunk once assisted Lance in returning to the command deck where they found everyone relaxing and staring as they walked in.

“Where did you guys go?” Shiro was the first to question his subordinates.

“That purple planet right there,” Lance pointed out the window. “Scouting mission. Very important.”

“Uh, yeah,” Hunk nodded as his nerves frayed under Shiro’s intense yet inquisitive stare. “For food. New spices.”

“Yeah, food. Quite important.”

“If you say so, carry on.” Shiro returned to reading his digital pad.

As if on cue, Keith returned to the deck without his jacket and towel around his neck, probably finishing another round of training. He looked at the two boys and smirked. “Brooding pretty boy, eh?”

Lance’s face flushed crimson as Pidge started cackling, doubling over on the couch. “Huh? How did you…”

“Comm sweep,” Allura explained as she stepped forward, giggling behind her hand. “We noticed Blue was missing so we performed a standard check and found you both.”

“Interesting you left the comm channel open for all to hear,” Pidge teased with a wicked grin.

“H-how long were you listening in?” Lance asked.

“About the time you fell in the lake, I think,” Coran spoke up. “Though I feel more like a grandfather to you considering my age. A great, great, great, great, great, great—”

“Coran. No,” Hunk refused to think about it.

“Blue, you traitor,” Lance cursed his lion for leaving the channel open, on purpose more than likely.

“What? Does Keith knowing you think he’s pretty threaten you?” Pidge continued to tease.

“Shut your Quiznack! Hunk, let’s go!” Lance pointed to a nearby hallway.

“Where to?” Hunk did his best to ignore the others’ laughter.

“Showers. We’re filthy. Then I’m going to have a long talk with Blue about our trust issues.”

“Careful to not slip on the soap and sprain your other ankle!” Keith quipped. He barely dodged the blue paladin helmet that Lance beamed at him as they hobbled away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small birthday gift to my friend coco for his birthday. Its my first time writing for a fandom outside SnK so I hope I did Voltron some justice. Writing Hunk and Lance was refreshing and a ball of fun. As always, comments, and kudos are appreciated, and if you're on tumblr likes and reblogs are also welcome. 
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message on [tumblr](http://firegrilled.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
